Avana
The Province of Avana is a sovereign province of Cresia. It consists of the City of Avana and its surrounding lands, between rad W and rad E and rad N and rad N. History Founded in 34748-08 DT, Avana is the oldest settlement in Cresia. It was the first site where the Cresii settled after their migration to the Cresian System. After the expansion of the Republic of Cresia to other parts of the planet, Avana became its capital and largest city. The Treaty of Avana provided for provincial autonomy, establishing the Province of Avana with its current boundaries. After Cresian War II, the Republic of Cresia was reduced to what is now Avana, Nurtica, and Suntica. Avana remained the capital of the republic. However, the newly independent republics in the aftermath of Cresian War II referred to it as the Republic of Avana. Most Cresian historians consider this a misnomer. After the reunification, the two new cities of Rohenna and Gesenna became the capitals of the new Republic of Cresia. The two cities were built away from both Avana and Belsca to limit their influence in the new government. The old Republic of Cresia then merged with the Province of Avana, while relinquishing the administration of Nurtica and Suntica to the new Republic of Cresia. Politics The governments of the Province of Avana and the City of Avana are coextensive as the city is the only permanently inhabited area in Avana. Government The Province of Avana is a republic. Its government comprises three branches: *Legislative: The unicameral Parliament. *Executive: The governor is the head of state, and the prime minister is the head of government. *Judicial: The chief justice is the president of the Supreme Court, which comprises the chief justice and four associate justices. The chief constitutional justice is the president of the Constitutional Court, which comprises the chief constitutional justice and four associate constitutional justices. The provincial governments of Cresia are all organized in a similar fashion. Their structure was standardized in the Treaty of Union. Geography The City of Avana is located on the North Cresian Plain. An artificial waterway called the Avanan Aqueduct cuts across Avana, bringing water to the city. Old City The Old City of Avana is the oldest settled section of the city. It is located in the center of the city. Most of the government buildings of Avana are in the Old City. It is home to the Parliament House, the Government House, the Supreme Courthouse, and the Constitutional Courthouse. These buildings initially housed the governmental institutions of the old Republic of Cresia; they now house Avanan provincial institutions. New City The New City of Avana is the central business district. It is home to many corporations including Illan Inc., Lita Inc., and Melic Inc., as Avana is a financial center of Cresia. Port of Avana The Port of Avana is a complex of spaceports and airports that handle cargo originating outside Avana. It is the busiest port in the Cresian System. The Avanan Interstellar Spaceport is located within the Port of Avana, transporting passengers to and from other cities in Cresia and Iscra. The Port of Avana is a secondary port, as all incoming vehicles are required to stop at an orbital port above the surface before descending to the surface. Transportation Rail The Avanan Metro is a rapid transit system of Avana. Largely built underground, it is the preferred mode of transportation in Avana due to its climate. Air The Avanan Interstellar Spaceport is the main spaceport and airport of Avana. It is also one of the few ports of entry, as interplanetary arrival is limited to designated spaceports. All incoming passengers are required to enter through an orbital port for security purposes. Education Tertiary education Institutions of tertiary education in Avana are the University of Avana, the University of Cresia, and the National University of Avana. Category:Avana Category:Cresia